


Starting Over

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Starting Over

"Malfoy? I'm surprised to see you here," Harry said, not unkindly. 

"Part of the Ministry's rehabilitation plan. I need to attend _events_ presenting a positive face." His face was looking anything but yet Harry found it endearing.

"Must be tough going from party to party, socializing with common witches and wizards." Harry was joking but Malfoy looked away.

"It serves its purpose," he finally said softly. "I am forced to see the error of my ways."

"Malfoy—" Harry started but was cut off.

"Draco," Malfoy said, looking him in the eye.

"Draco." Harry put out his hand. "I'm Harry."


End file.
